


bird brained

by shannedo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clover is a dork, James is Tired, M/M, Qrow and Winter are mlm/wlw solidarity, Qrow is a bird brain, Vol 7 Ch 2 spoilers, Winter is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: Clover has a nasty habit of thinking his good luck will just pull him through any given situation.Winter tried to warn him, she really did.(set post-V7Ch2)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315
Collections: rubess





	bird brained

Whenever she had the good fortune to finish work at a sane hour of the day, Winter often made the trip to the gym. It had always felt odd to her that the higher she rose in the military, the more sedentary her job became, and she spent more time ordering about the people with the guns than wielding one herself. And with Atlas, Mantel and the entirety of Remnant sliding closer to total chaos every day, it was important to her that when the day came, she’d still know her way around a sword. General Ironwood was a great leader _and_ a great fighter. In Winter’s mind, those two things went hand in hand. What was a leader worth if they weren’t willing to get down into the mud and fight with the people they led?

And so, it was in the gym that it all kicked off.

She’d been taking out the day’s frustrations on a punching bag, darting around it and landing flying kicks and bare-knuckled hits. A particularly venomous left hook sent the bag careening, creaking dangerously on its chains, and she stepped back for a moment and sucked in a deep breath.

“Damn, Ice Queen, hope you’re not imagining my face on that thing.”

The familiar throaty voice gave rise to the smallest, most begrudging smile on her face. “Not today, Qrow,” she said, trying to slow her heaving chest as she turned around to face him. She raised an eyebrow. “What, the great Qrow Branwen _trains _now?”

His hair was shot with a little more grey and his face a little more lined than the last time they’d met before – well, before everything. But his rust red eyes still flashed in that infuriating way. “_Psh, _training’s for people who’ve got room for improvement. You can’t improve on perfection.”

She rolled her eyes in the most exaggerated fashion she could manage. Why did she feel like she had walked into that one? “What, then? Scoping out the competition?” Even though she knew he was on their side, had General Ironwood’s complete – well, maybe ninety-seven percent – trust, she didn’t trust him to not go picking fights just to entertain himself. Having a brain the size of a bird’s did mean a deficient attention span, after all.

He had the tenacity to look offended. “No, actually, I was just showing the girls a thing or two,” he said, then a fond smile crept onto his face. “Not that they need me to, anymore. Give it a year and they’ll be the ones teaching me.” Despite all the things that infuriated Winter about Qrow, she’d always found his dedication to his nieces… not admirable but redeeming. Just because she refused to say anything nice about him. “They just headed out for a team dinner. And I saw you giving a punching bag a hard time and thought I oughta remind you that damaging Atlas military property is an offence punishable by a thousand Lien fine. I don’t know how well Jimmy pays –“

“General Ironwood,” she corrected, just for the sake of appearances, and said a silent thank you that he didn’t make the obvious jibe about being cut off from the family fortune.

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off half-heartedly. “What’s got you so riled up anyway?”

She sighed. “Just the morons that I’m forced to interact with to do my job, but that’s not news.”

“Tell me about it,” he said, not in a dismissive way, and she raised an eyebrow. When had he ever been interested in what she had to say? A couple years spent in the wilderness with a band of half trained, half insane children had made him… a bit different. Not better or worse, just different.

“I- it was nothing, just a weapons specialist with a big mouth asked me if my disinherited sister being back meant I might finally have some company on Winterfest,” she said, and just hearing it out loud again was enough to make her temper flare.

Qrow raised his eyebrows. “Charming,” he said, and then, “wait, you don’t actually spend Winterfest-“

“Alone? No,” she cut him off with a flicker of annoyance. “The last couple years, General Ironwood and I have celebrated together. He finds it a very lonely day as well, without-“ Qrow’s face fell and she cut herself off. Okay. He didn’t deserve that. She changed the subject with haste. “I hope Weiss has been a good companion on your journeys. She can be… high spirited but she’s also-“

“Very talented. She takes care of herself, hasn’t been a problem.”

Winter couldn’t help but feel a bit of smugness at that. She didn’t particularly like holding the bird brain’s skill in such high regard, but she was no fool. If he was saying her sister fights well, it was high praise. But still, the niggling need to thank him somehow remained. Thank him for watching out for Weiss when she couldn’t. But the words _thank you _didn’t come too easily to her. A trade would be better – and more dignified – for all involved. “You know, I noticed when your niece, the younger one, fought in the Vytal Festival… well, let’s just say she lacks skill in hand to hand combat.”

She realised that didn’t come out how she wanted it to when Qrow scowled at her. “Hey, watch it, Ice Queen. That’s my family you’re talking about-“

“I didn’t mean it to cause offence!” she said in a rush. “I meant – I know your time here, with – your time in Atlas is precious to you. So, if it is satisfactory to you, I could coach Miss Rose and show her how to fight when she’s disarmed.“

Qrow had the good grace to look a little embarrassed. “Winter…” he said, and he looked like his mind was reeling with a million excuses. “I- that would be nice,” he finally settled on. He took a step closer, rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile generally reserved for people that were not Winter. “Thank you.”

She matched his smile and opened her mouth to talk when-

“Winter, is this guy bothering you?”

She looked up. Clover Ebi was stood at the edge of her training mat, glowering at the hand that Qrow had settled on her shoulder. She repressed a groan. He was a well-meaning man, for sure, and nothing if not earnest when it came to her. “Hey, Clover. No, it’s okay-“

Qrow was glowering at him though, no doubt remembering being dragged up to Atlas Academy in handcuffs. “And who are you? Her guard dog?” he growled, his hand now gone from Winter’s shoulder. Shame. It had been weirdly nice to be civil with Qrow.

“No,” Clover said hotly, “I’m her-“ he looked to her and for a second Winter dreaded what he was going to say next. “Friend,” he settled on and she nearly let out a sigh of relief.

Qrow looked from Clover to Winter and then back again, then laughed his most insufferable laugh. “Oh, that’s sweet. Poor kid hasn’t figured out he’s barking up the wrong-“

Clover flushed a violent red, clashing horribly with his ginger-tinted hair, “Seriously, dude, just leave her alone. She’s trying to train-“

“Actually, we were trying to have a conversation. So, buzz off, kid.”

“Clover, Qrow is a friend,” Winter said.

“He’s an asshole, is what he is.”

Qrow snorted. “Of all the things I’ve been called, that’s gotta be the least creative in a while. Now shoo, run along. Didn’t your mom ever tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop?”

Clover was glaring at him with a heat Winter had never seen before in his eyes. He was so used to being top dog, deferring only to Ironwood, a man he had great respect for, that he clearly didn’t like his authority being challenged. “You’re a bit of a let-down, you know?” he said, stepping in closer to Qrow to jab him in the chest with a finger. “Ironwood told so many stories about you and your team at the Academy, it’s a bit disappointing to meet you and find out you’re just a washed-up alcoholic.”

Qrow’s eyes flashed dangerously, his sword hand twitching at his side. “Those are fighting words, kid.”

“I’ll back them up,” Clover said vehemently, and _oh no. _“That is, if you’re not too drunk to walk in a straight line.”

Winter sighed. She knew Qrow well enough by now to know that it was when he went silent that you had to worry. When the older man said nothing, Clover scoffed, half turning away, saying “I thought so,” but then the sound of Qrow drawing Harbinger cut through the air and Winter winced.

“C’mon,” Qrow growled, and stalked off to the sparring area on the mats, Clover’s head whipping back around to watch him go.

Winter jumped forward to block the younger huntsman’s path. “Clover,“ she said sharply, her hand darting out to grab him by the wrist. “This is absolutely ridiculous and all over nothing. General Ironwood will be _really _mad. Just say you’re sorry.”

Clover scowled at her. “What, and give him the satisfaction? He can’t be _that _good-“

“He _is _that good,” she insisted, thinking back on their fight at Beacon and how he never even broke a sweat. Like a cat toying with its food.

“Well, _so am I,” _Clover pulled his arm out of her grasp. “Besides, I’ve got luck on my side,” he said and turned away, throwing a smirk at her over his shoulder.

Winter tried to warn him, she really did. She tried to yank him back and tell him _No, you don’t! _but he was storming towards Qrow, weapon pulled. By that point, Winter was honestly resigned to it. If he was willingly being that stupid, maybe he needed an ass kicking.

Clover made his first attack while Qrow still had his back turned, the fisherman’s line darting out and aiming for Qrow’s legs, but right at the last second, Qrow was able to tip his weight onto his broadsword and push himself out of the way at the sound of whistling wind. Then, Qrow was facing Clover, who already looked a shade paler, and the ridiculous fight began in earnest.

Clover lashed the line once, twice, three times and each time Qrow dipped out of the way, darting a little closer to his opponent. On the third time, his hand reached out and caught the line, giving a sharp yank, and he no doubt hoped to catch Clover off balance and whip it away, but Clover stood firm and Qrow looked more than a little perplexed.

Clover seized the opportunity and snapped the reel back in and it was Qrow who was yanked off balance, but the older huntsman recovered himself quickly, using the new forward momentum to rush at his opponent, broadsword raised. He caught Clover in the side as the younger man dodged away, but it seemed to glance off, putting a dent in his aura but not much else. Then, Qrow dove after him, forcing Clover onto the backfoot. It was hard to see any of what was going on, the two men were flashing after each other at such high speeds, but every now and then there would be a moment of anticipation and then confusion from one of them as an attack didn’t work out the way they thought it would.

They were stupid, Winter resolved. Stupid, dumb, idiotic. They had no idea what was happening. Winter knew she was an intelligent person but even if she was a total dunce, surely, she would still catch on if suddenly, she couldn’t summon so much as a bumblebee.

Stupid, dumb and idiotic seemed to be the only way to sum up the two men lunging after each other as the entirety of the gym stopped to watch them. It was clear this wasn’t a practice match, there was too much weight behind their swings and too much fire in their eyes, and she wondered how long it would take before someone raised the alarm. She half considered running to get Ironwood by herself but found herself strangely loathe to shatter the budding respect Qrow had for her. Even if he was doing a damned good job of losing the respect she had for him.

There was a lunge, a dodge and a counterattack and then, because probability demanded something eventually happen, Qrow didn’t move out of the way quite quick enough and caught an elbow to the side of his head. He grunted, spun around, and the snarl on his face told Winter he’d had enough of playing with his food. There was a click and a mechanical whir, and then the broadsword was extending into the full form of a scythe. Clover had the good grace to look a little apprehensive but not the sense to yield. He was gritting his teeth and steeling himself to jump back into the fight when-

“What is the meaning of this?” boomed a voice across the hall.

_Oh, thank the gods._

General Ironwood was stalking across the training mats, his greatcoat billowing around him, tailed by a nervous looking student who was no doubt the informer. Winter had never seen blue eyes _blaze _before but if _someone _could do it-

“If this room isn’t empty in ten seconds, I will be handing out martial punishment to everyone who didn’t see fit to inform their general about an _illegal _brawling match happening right in Atlas Academy,” his voice was thunderous and it had the desired effect, sending the spectators scattering. His hand shot out to grab a nervous looking Clover by the collar. “_Not _you.”

There was a beat of silence as the other gym-goers sped towards the exits. Clover had whipped his weapon away, his face drained of all colour and looked ready to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Qrow, however, looked as insolent as ever, leaning on his scythe so that the weapon framed his narrow body. He was _smirking, _of course he was.

The general, on the other hand, had a face like a gathering storm. “Somebody talk. Now.”

“General-“ Clover stuttered.

“It was a stupid disagreement, sir,” Winter said, deciding to wade in before they could get themselves in more trouble.

“That much is obvious,” General Ironwood snapped, “What happened?”

Suddenly, they were all speaking at once.

“You see, Jimmy, your guard dog here decided to snap at me for no good reason-“

“-I was just trying to protect Winter, sir-“

“-good-for-nothing morons started swinging at each other over nothing-“

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Right, enough,” he said, and they all fell silent, “Clover, we both know Winter well enough to know that she does not need protection. If she needs help, she will ask for it,” Clover looked cowed, but Winter couldn’t help but feel a little satisfaction, “And if I can’t trust the captain of my Ace Ops to have a cool head, what is even the point?” She could tell Clover was trying to hold the general’s gaze and take his scolding with some dignity but he was failing miserably, eventually becoming very intent on his shoelaces. She would have felt a pang of sympathy for him if he hadn’t been so stupid.

As if reading her thoughts, General Ironwood turned on her next and her stomach did a horrible twist. “And Winter, why am I hearing about this from a first year who has been scared witless? Next time two idiots decide to blow up on each other, you _come and get me.” _

She frowned and nodded her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Yes, sir.”

“And_ you,” _the General jabbed a finger at Qrow, who was still smirking.

“Yeah, Jim?”

“What exactly were _you _doing, picking a fight with someone half your age?”

Clover made an indignant sound, “I’m not half his-“

“Shut up!” the General and Qrow barked in unison. It was a bit creepy how they could do that.

“Well, Qrow?”

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. “Teaching your hotshot here a little respect, Jim.”

The general actually let out a groan. “Qrow, do you have any idea how bad this looks on me? Getting into fist fights with the leader of Ace Ops” he said, “My own husband?”

Clover squawked at that, looking like a bomb had just gone off. His head whipped between Qrow and General Ironwood and back again. “Your _what?” _he said, several octaves higher than before, looking ready to fall through a crack in the floor.

“Shut _up!” _It was Winter’s turn to bark at him.

Qrow didn’t miss a beat, as was typical of him. “Jim, I wasn’t meaning to cause problems for you, but this little bootlicker had it coming.“

Clover opened his mouth, but to his credit, he remembered to shut up.

The general sighed and brought his metal palm up to rub at his forehead. Winter had never known him to be able to stay mad at the bird brain for long. By the time he looked back to Qrow, the hard set of his jaw had softened some. “I _know _you wouldn’t try to cause problems for me, Qrow, but if you would just stop and think instead of leading with your-“

“I’m sorry,” Qrow said, and it was Winter’s turn for her jaw to hit the floor. The bird brain swept his scythe away and held up his hands in surrender, all the earlier fire melting out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jim. You’re right. I shouldn’t have.”

General Ironwood gave another sigh and waved a hand at Clover. “Get out of here, but don’t think for a _second _I’m going to forget about this.” From the dumbstruck look on Clover’s face as he hurried off, he wasn’t going to forget about it anytime soon either.

Winter turned on Qrow. “When did _you _learn to apologise?” she snapped.

Qrow rolled his eyes at her, but there was a hint of fondness there if he wasn’t mistaken. “Since we haven’t had much time together to actually work it out ourselves since our little shotgun wedding after Beacon, I figured I should try learn how marriage actually works,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, abashed, and looked to his partner. “Turns out apologising is on the first page of the handbook.”

“Did you actually read the handbook yourself or did you just ask Taiyang for the summary?” General Ironwood asked, and there was a soft look in his eyes even if the rage was still there, on the back burner.

“Hey,” Qrow grumbled, “I can _read.”_

“Somehow that’s the least convincing thing you’ve said all day,” Winter remarked. One look at the way the general’s expression was melting told her it was her cue to leave. She gave him a curt nod and salute and then turned on her heel.

From behind her, Qrow scuffed a shoe off the training mat. “I’ve decided I don’t like you two ganging up on me,” he said to her back as she walked off. Winter smirked.

Despite herself, she cast a quick look over her shoulder, and saw Qrow shrugging sheepishly at the General. The general gave a half-fond, half-exasperated eye roll before grabbing the bird brain by the hand and pulling him towards the exit.

This time, she smiled.

It was nice to know that in an ever-shifting world on the brink of war, there were _some _constants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! RWBY and writing are like the 2 things right now helping me out with a bit of a depressive funk and I'm still HYPED about the Ironqrow sceneeeeeee. So like, this is the result lmao. I'm kinda out of practice with my writing so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. If you catch any grammar/spelling errors please let me know! I'll go back and reread and fix any issues at some point.
> 
> If you liked, please hmu with a review or a kudos and catch me on tumblr @baelonthebrave
> 
> <3


End file.
